Mornings
by animeismysport
Summary: Mornings are Erens favorite for many reason. No flames ;))) Hint of mpreg. Modern AU.
1. a perfect morning

Mornings were Eren's favorite.

Eren woke up to the light drizzle going on outside and the quiet mumbling from the kitchen. He rolled over and looked at the clock. _7:34am._ Slowly sitting up, Eren rubbed his eyes and swung his feet around to the end of the bed.

"Dad! Daddy said breakfast is ready" a tiny voice said from behind the door. Eren got up and opened the door to reveal one of his beautiful babies.

"Good morning sunshine" He said to the little girl with big grey eyes shaped just like Eren's. He scooped the toddler up into his arms and made his way to the kitchen where his husband and son were. He set his daughter in her high chair and watched as Levi and his son talked about which sport he should enroll in for mini league.

"All I'm saying is soccer sounds way better than football." Levi said pouring some syrup on the boys pancakes.

"But dad... you just want me to play it safe." There son said looking up at him with almond shaped silver eyes identical to Levi's.

Levi ruffled the boys brown hair that matched Eren's. "You know, your dad was a star basketball player in high school. I bet you can grow up to be as tall as him" Levi said lightly poking at his son's nose.

Eren smiled and blushed lightly. He loved when Levi bragged about him.

"Oh actually no you cant play that either, he broke his leg that one time." Levi said cutting up the little girls food on the opposite side of him.

"Dad can I play a sport?" she asked swinging her legs in her high chair.

"We'll see" Eren answered looking at Levi who winked at him. They both knew she couldn't play any sports, she was just as clumsy and Eren, but there was no reason to crush her dreams.

Eren grabbed everyone's plates once breakfast was done and began washing the dishes, Listening as the tv told the forecast for today, followed by sighs and pouts coming from the living room.

Eren finished the dishes and walked to the living room. His son was being a clean freak and putting his and his younger sisters toys while his daughter was playing on their iPad.

Levi was drinking a cup of tea on the couch and watching the morning news. He looked at Eren and patted the empty space next to him, Which Eren gladly took. He wrapped an arm around Levi and stared at him.

"What?" Levi asked looking up at Eren who was smiling at him like an idiot.

"Thanks for giving me my perfect life" Eren said nuzzling into Levi's neck.

Levi turned away and blushed, "If your talking about the kids they're yours too" He said embarrassed that Eren would just blurt that out for no reason.

Eren sighed and looked down at the children in front of him who were both now playing on the Ipad. The boy with Erens fluffy brown hair and the girl with Levi's straight black locks. Eren smiled. Every time he looked at his kids he saw the man that gave him them. They all shared the same greyish blue eye color, the same nose, and even the same smile.

Eren leaned his head on Levi's, "They look just like you. They're beautiful, Perfect" He whispered.

"Yeah? Well He's definitely got your energetic attitude. And she, well she falls every three seconds. Thanks for making my daughter an accident prone mess." Levi said laughing towards the end.

Eren just smiled and hugged Levi tighter kissing the his temple, "We should have another"

Levi looked at him and then back at his kids, "I think we're fine" He said quickly "I don't want to change anything" he said.

Eren laughed. "Yeah it is perfect" he said watching as his daughter looked at her big brother, as he taught her how to play a new game they downloaded the night before.

Mornings were always Eren's favorite.

 **I would just like to apologize for this. Its not my best work. This is a product of me being up at 4 am wanting fluffy stuff that didn't exist on fanfiction. Hope you still liked it. If you didn't don't tell me! I don't want flames. Review if you want more and I can change this to be more than a one shot.**


	2. the morning we found out

**Hey so I'm gonna make this a bunch of drabbles. But I'm gonna keep it called mornings because every one is gonna start off in the mornings.**

Eren woke up and for the third day this week he heard his husband throwing up in the bathroom. He sat up and looked at the clock _6:35am_.

"Levi. This is the third time this week." Eren said walking into the restroom and sitting next to Levi. He sighed while Levi poured out his stomach into the toilet as Eren rubbed his back.

Levi stopped and sat back leaning against the wall. "I don't get it. Its only in the morning." Levi said holding his stomach. Eren flushed the toilet and leaned back against the wall looking at Levi.

"Its time to go to the doctor, I think" Eren said looking at him. Levi hated going to the doctor considering it was Hanji. Levi sighed and nodded his head slowly.

Eren stood up and grabbed Levi hand, slowly pulling him up and pulling him into his arms. "This could be serious, and Hanji knows best, even if she's a little crazy." Eren said rubbing Levi's back. "Lay down, I'm gonna call her and ask for an appointment."

"Ugh, hey but can you do me a favor and get me a tomato from the fridge?" Levi asked laying down on the bed.

Eren looked at him confused, "You hate tomato's" he said.

"I know but it sound really good right now" Levi said pulling the covers over his shoulders, "Oh actually, make that a cheese stick" Levi said suddenly changing his mind.

Eren walked out of the room and called Hanji to make an appointment. It was scheduled at ten so they had about three hours until then. He brought Levi cheese and showered to get ready for the day.

After Eren, Levi did the same and then they left to go see Hanji.

* * *

Eren waited in the waiting room while Levi got his check up. _Eren was actually a little worried. What if something bad happened to Levi. Were these signs of some disease that Eren didn't know about? Levi was only 25. What if he died. They didn't even get to start a family yet. They wanted to adopt a kid._ Eren sighed and leaned back in his chair. Maybe he was over thinking things. Maybe it was just the flu.

* * *

"So Little Levi, what brings you here today." Hanji asked looking at her clipboard. "Ah sickness huh? Okay lets get you weighed" Hanji said skipping the hallway. Levi walked behind her and stepped on the scale. Hanji set it to its usual weight. Levi usually kept his diet healthy and never gained weight.

"Hm. You've gain five pounds" Hanji said moving the scale to measure 125.3 pounds. She wrote that down and told Levi to follow. "So just out of curiosity, have you been having food cravings." Hanji asked coming back to their room.

"Yeah, but only food I don't usually like. And cheese" Levi said standing in the middle of the floor.

Hanji turned around smiling to herself. She was hiding something from Levi and he had no idea what.

"Okay just for fun, lets try this" Hanji said holding up a small rectangular box. Levi grabbed it and looked at the box then back at Hanji.

"Hanji. These are pregnancy tests." Levi said showing her the box. Hanji smiled and pushed it back to him.

"Just try it." She said

"Hanji men cant get pregnant" Levi said laughing at first but then stopping when Hanji walked away.

"Levi, men can get pregnant. The only difference is that we need to preform cesarean sections." Hanji said showing four men holding their baby. Levi looked at her like she was crazy.

"C sections?" Levi asks looking at her nervously.

"Yes. But there have been many men out there that become pregnant. Tons all over the world. I just means that you have a more stable figure than other men. Its totally normal. I'm actually surprised you haven't heard about it" Hanji said showing him picture of men before an after. it was weird but Levi sort of thought it was cool.

"So I could have a kid" Levi said smiling softly looking through pictures. He had always wanted a kid but he thought he would have to adopt one with Eren.

"Well we wont know until you try" Hanji said pointing to the box in Levi's hand.

Levi took one out and went to the restroom. Hanji followed. "Hanji, I can pee on a stick with out your help" he said stopping her midfollow. Hanji rolled her eyes and waited in the room for her small friend to return.

After Levi finished he brought it back to Hanji. "What now" he asked.

"Now we wait for three minutes' She said leaning against the table.

Levi sat on the examination table and thought thing through in his head. _What if I'm pregnant? Will Eren be mad? What if he leaves? What if Levi got hurt and hurt the kid? What if the baby hates Levi? Maybe he wasn't pregnant. Would he be sad if he wasn't?_

Hanji's timer went up and she picked up the test. "Okay Levi you ready?" She asked looking at him. Levi nodded his head and looked at her. Hanji smiled and flipped the test over looking at it.

"Levi," Hanji looked and him. Levi looked at her, he saw the seriousness in her eyes and immediately got worried. "Your gonna be a dad" She said smiling.

Levi's mouth dropped wide. It slowly turned to a smile and he grabbed his face. He felt his eyes get misty. Hanji hugged him "Congratulations Levi. You should tell Eren" Hanji said leaning down to se Levi's face.

Levi looked up at her worried. "What if he gets mad" he said.

Hanji laughed at that, "Levi~ Eren loves you. Imagine how happy he's gonna be knowing that you, the person he loves, is carrying his child. Think of how happy he will be holding his flesh and blood baby in his own arms" Hanji said in an excited tone jumping up and down. "Ah just imagine me in nine months getting to see a beautiful baby with your adorable eyes and Eren's scruffy hair! or maybe even the other way around!" She said clapping her hands.

Levi smiled at her, but on the inside he was dying, What if Eren isn't happy.

"Come on Levi. I promise he will be fine" Hanji said opening the door and holding it open for Levi.

* * *

Levi walked out into the waiting room. Eren ran up to him. "Hey you okay" he asked.

Levi looked up at him and shaped his lips to be a straight line. "Y-Yeah." He said nervously.

Eren looked down at him, confused and worried. "W-what happened? What did Hanji say?" Eren asked grabbing Levi's hand and looking at him. He put a hand on Levi cheek.

"I... Uh. I'm... I" Levi was at a loss for words. He didn't want Eren to freak out. Then, he remembered what Hanji said, _Think of how happy he will be holding his flesh and blood baby in his own arms._ He took a deep breath and look at Eren's worried eyes.

"I'm pregnant" He said never once breaking eye contact.

Eren's eyes went wide with shock. His mouth opened but no words came out. He let out a few giggles out of relief. He had thought something really bad had happened. His eyes filled with tears of happiness. "Oh my god, are you serious" Eren said putting his hand on Levis shoulder and stroked his cheek.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant" Levi said again. He wasn't sure how he should be acting.

Eren put his hand over his eyes as tears spilled out. He smiled the biggest smile he had ever tried and fell to his knees.

"E-Eren I-" Levi said confused. He was going to apologize for this happening soo soon but Eren cut him off.

He grabbed Levi's hip and put his head on Levi's stomach. He looked at it and whisper loud enough for them to hear, "Hello in there, I'm gonna be your dad. I cant wait to meet you" Eren said between sobs.

Levi blushed, "Its too young to hear that" Levi said. Eren stood up grabbing Levi's hips and pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"I'm so happy" He said resting his forehead on Levi's. Levi laughed, "Me too" He said hugging Eren back.

Hanji looked at the two from the doorway. Nine months. In nine months, they would be even happier than today.

 **Ahh. Idk if I like this. I really want to make one were Eren finally holds the baby so please review if you like the idea of that :)))))**


	3. his first morning

Eren felt himself tearing up as his name was called from the waiting room. Levi had gone into labor late last night and they had been at the hospital since then. Eren had been escorted out of the room during the surgery, which he had been okay with after learning about C-sections the month before. Levi had to be put to sleep during the C-section, because his small body couldn't take the bloodiness of it.

"Eren, you can come in now" Hanji said walking to the door. She hadn't been the one to deliver the baby, to her disappointment, so she had been waiting at the front desk for the phone call from the room. She escorted Eren down the hallway and to the room where Levi was sleeping. Hanji left Eren alone for his and Levi's sake. He was greeted with an adorable petite nurse named Petra.

"Hi, you must be the baby's father" She said sweetly. Eren smiled and nodded his head. "Levi is sleeping right now and the baby is getting cleaned up right now, can you fill these out." Petra asked motioning for Eren to follow. He looked at the sheets of paper asking for the fathers initials. Eren smiled at the fact that the hospital actually had legal birth certificates with _Name of father_ _1_ and under it _name of father 2._ He felt an odd sense of pride as he wrote his name in the first blank. He must have show it on his face because he heard Petra laugh and pat his back.

"You look really proud" She said as she scooped up the paper. Eren turned his head as he heard the bed shift and saw Levi slowly shifting into a sitting position. He looked at Eren and smiled excitedly/ Eren laughed and pulled up a chair next to Levi's bed.

"What time is it" Levi said rubbing his eyes. Eren turned to look at Petra.

"Its 4:31 in the morning, your baby was born healthy at 3:56." she said smiling.

"Good morning" Levi said looking at Eren with tired eyes. Eren smiled in respond. Levi would finally be able to get a decent night sleep after those hectic nine months and for that Eren was very happy.

A different nurse came into the room rolling in a cart with a smile baby bundled in a blue blanket. "Congratulations, say hello to your new baby boy" the woman said as she cradled him and handed him off to Levi.

Levi's eyes widened as the small bundle was placed in his arms and both nurses left. Eren sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arm around Levi's shoulders. He felt a tear drop fall down his face when he looked at the beautiful baby he had waited for so long to see. He was definitely their baby. he had Levi's perfect, tiny little nose and Eren's thick fluffy brown hair. The baby whined a little and let out a small little cry/ Eren instantly fell in love.

"shh, it's okay. I'm your daddy, I'm so happy your here" Levi said shakily, bringing the baby closer to his chest. The baby stopped as if it recognized the voice of the person who held his for nine months. Levi smiled and let out a shaky laugh. "Your so tiny. I've been waiting to see you for so long. Your perfect." Levi whispered again. He held the baby as if it would break if he held to tight. Levi turned to face Eren from behind him. Eren couldn't stop looking at the baby. So small and breakable. So cute and innocent. He was mesmerized. "Do you want to hold him" Levi said, cradling him gently.

Eren looked at Levi nervously. He was scared to be completely honest. What if he cried while he was holding him. What if he hated Eren. Eren shook his head and averted his gaze.

"Eren, we're both new to this. Don't be scared, If he likes me he will love you." Levi said looking into Eren's eyes. Eren took a deep breath before sliding of the bed and onto the nearly chair.

Levi smiled. "Here" He said gently placing the baby in Eren's arms. The baby let out more small cries, probably from the sudden loss of Levi's warmth. Eren looked at Levi nervously, unsure of what to do. He swallowed hard and looked at the small baby. Levi pushed Eren's arms closer to his chest and helped Eren rock the baby.

"I'm sorry, I'm your other dad. I'm so happy to meet you." Eren whispered quietly. Seconds later the baby's cries subsided, much to Eren's relief. He was so glad he didn't hate Eren. But of course he was just born a little over an hour ago, a lot could change.

Eren brought one of his seemingly large fingers up to the baby's small cheek. He gently stroked the soft tan skin, that matched his own. Eren's eyes widened as the baby slowly opened his eyes.

"Levi... They're just like yours." Eren said excitedly. "Hi baby boy. Your so handsome, just like dad." Eren said bringing his face closer to the baby's. Levi looked at the baby's eyes. Sure enough, it was like looking into a mirror. He had the exact same greyish blue, almond shaped eyes. He smiled and sat back on his pillow, suddenly feeling really tired. Petra came back into the room along with Hanji and more paperwork.

Hanji walked up to Levi. "Hey how are you feeling" She said grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

Levi smiled. "Happy, but sleepy" He said grabbing his no longer full stomach.

"Yeah? Your medicine is just now wearing off." She said pulling up a chair.

Eren smiled at her as she sat down next to him. She leaned on the arm rest and peeked at the baby. "I called it, your eyes his hair" She said softly with a smile on her face.

"Hey, meet your aunt Hanji" Eren said as he handed him to her. Hanji smiled at her new name and gently took the little baby.

"He's beautiful you two" Hanji said gently stroking its fluffy hair.

Once the nurses left again, Lev took the baby and lied down in his hospital bed. Eren kissed his head and hugged him tight.

"I love him." Eren said, nuzzling his nose in Levi's hair.

"By the way, what should we name him?" Levi asked.

They had fought about names since they had found out it was a boy. Eren smiled. He didn't care what the name was anymore. He loved the baby with all of his heart.

"You can decide, since you gave him to me" Eren said hugging Levi a little tighter.

Levi smiled and relaxed his body in Eren's hold. He brought the baby up to be eye to eye with him.

"Are you sure" Levi asked nervously.

Eren nodded, "None of the names you picked were bad, I love him regardless of what you choose." He said smiling. This was the best day of his life.

Levi took a deep breath and looked into the baby's eyes again. "Hello Farlan." He said softly.

Eren smiled. "Good choice."

Farlan was one of Levi's close friend and might as well have been his brother. He died, when Levi met Eren, of a horrible car accident with his sister Isabel. Eren Knew Farlan was important to Levi.

* * *

Eren left the room smiling and on a mission to get food, but was greeted by more friends. Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Armin, Krista, Ymir, Erwin and Mike.

Eren smiled feeling that pride he felt a little while ago. "Hey guys, wanna meet my son" He said proudly.

* * *

 **Agh guys this was awful. I feel like rap because school is starting and I'm getting all depressed. It was hard to write such a cheesy moment between Eren and Levi without Levi stabbing Eren's Eyes out. HAHA well hope it wasn't to stupid, cuz well I'm embarrassed.**


	4. her first day

To say he was nervous, was an understatement.

Today was his daughters first day of Kindergarten, and Eren was NOT ready.

"Eren, She gonna be fine, she makes friends easily. Remember yesterday at the store when she started small talk with the cashier" Levi said with a small amount of annoyance in his tone. Levi was very ready for their daughter to go to kindergarten, Less mess for Levi to clean up.

They were currently in the kitchen, eating breakfast. "Dad kindergarten was easy even for me." Their son said. He was starting second grade and although he was super hyper, he had trouble talking to people and making friends, like Levi.

Eren looked at his daughter who was finishing her food. She had the cutest, fluffy black pigtails that sat at the top of her head. Eren thanked god that Levi actually knew how to do girls hair. He really should be thanking Mikasa, She was the one who made Levi sit down every morning and do her hair after their mom died.

Levi looked at the clock, "Okay kids, its time to go" he said tossing Eren the keys. Levi grabbed his own and kissed both of his kids on the cheek. Levi worked at a clothing store and could not wait to finally work again. He loved his job.

Eren stood up and hugged Levi. "I don't remember it being this hard for Farlan." He whispered in Levi's ear. Levi smiled.

"Farlan was a daddy's boy, It was harder on me" Levi said kissing Eren on the cheek.

"Bye kids, love you" Levi said before walking out of the house.

"Dad! I'm ready for school, Lets go" The little girl said excitedly. Eren put the backpack on her small shoulder and grabbed her hand. How could he be more nervous than his own daughter.

* * *

They walked into the noisy school and Eren's heart dropped as he watched his daughter walk into the big crowd. She had gotten Levi's height and was at least a good 4 inches shorter than everyone else. He followed her as she made her way to her classroom. She had met her teacher with Levi during the summer and she remembered how to get their fairly well.

"By dad" Farlan said hugging him. Eren smiled and kissed his tan cheek that matched his. "Don't worry, she will do great" Farlan said before running off with some friends.

He turned back to the little girl who now looked a little nervous as well. Eren crouched down to her level and looked at her.

"You okay baby?" He said hugging her shoulders.

"I don't know anyone, and daddy isn't here to lift me when I cant reach the water fountain." She said tears filling her tiny grey orbs. Eren couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Its gonna be okay" he said softly, "I went through it too and guess what happened to me? I Met daddy" Eren said smiling.

"Really?" The little girl asked eyes wide with wonder. Eren nodded his head and stood up.

"Your gonna make tons of friends, I promise" He said trying to calm the little girl down.

"Hi" I small voice said behind him. Eren turned around to see small blonde haired girl with beautiful blue eyes. He was a good foot above his daughter.

"Do you wanna sit by me and my friend?" The little boy said pulling his friends arm. The little girl had short brownish red hair.

Eren had stepped aside to let them converse and he couldn't have been happier that she made a friend already.

"S-sure" she said smiling nervously. The other little girl held out her hand.

"Hey I have pigtails too" she said smiling. The three of them ran of to the classroom leaving Eren alone.

"It always happens too fast" Someone said behind him.

"Armin?" Eren said. Armin and Erwin stood in front of Eren.

"Oh my gosh, was that your kid? She grew up so fast I almost didn't recognize her! If it wasn't for her blue eyes I would have never known" Eren said smiling.

"Then I take it you didn't realize the other one was mine" Sasha said walking up to him with a smile.

"Sasha! Man this is great I haven't seen you in forever" Eren said smiling.

"The first day is always the hardest. It gets easier" She said patting Erens shoulder. Eren smiled softly. He already missed his little girl.

Eren turned around as he heard his daughters voice calling his name. He crouched down again as she ran up to him.

"I love you Dad" She said hugging his big shoulders. Eren squeezed her lightly and smiled. He rubbed the pale skin on her cheek before kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Carla" Eren said softly. She smiled and ran off to her new friends.

The first day of school was always the hardest.

 **Oh my gosh this was so bad. It sounded better in my head, but I'm gonna post it because people are favoriting this and it makes me feel guilty to know that your waiting.**


End file.
